Using whole intact DNA and cloned restriction fragments of DNA prepared from the B95-8 strain of Epstein-Barr virus, we will determine the regions of the virus genome which code for a variety of EBV-specific markers, including the early antigen (EA) complex, virus capsid antigen (VCA), nuclear antigen (EBNA), and membrane antigen (MA). We will also attempt to identify the transforming gene(s) of the B95-8 genome and transform B-lymphocytes and epithelial cells with B95-8 DNA. Transformed cell lines will be characterized for the expression of EBV specific markers. The EBV DNA in those cell lines will also be examined.